Here at Park's Gym, and LOVING it.
by Mr Emerid
Summary: This is the most Romantic thing I've ever written....and you know what, sometimes I even disgust MYSELF....>8D. Basically the grand opening at Park's Gym.


  
Here at Parks' Gym, and LOVING it.  
  
  
  
  
Lance watched the four People walking throuch Viridian City, carrying backpacks. He waited outside the New Parks' Gym's Entrance doors and watched them Walk up to him. He grinned and grabbed Brock's hand, shaking it furiously. He then moved to Todd the Photographer, then Ash's. He hugged Misty and looked at them.  
"God it's great to see all of you!"  
"It's great to see you too Lance." Misty smiled, putting her arm around Ash's Shoulder. Ash smiled and adjusted his hat.  
"So this is the new Parks' Gym." Todd said in amazement, getting his Camera out. Lance smiled gently and looked at Brock.  
"Pretty amazing Lance, you've done good." Brock grinned. Lance ushered them into Parks' Gym, leading them to the New Guest Quarters, telling them the Ball would start in two hours. Ash and Misty nodded, going into the same living area. Lance smirked and showed the other two to their rooms, then ran to the Battle Arena, which was now serving as a Ball Room. Everything was pretty much set up, Warmonger was preparing the food and setting it up, The Sluggifications had set the two stages up. Lance breathed in and out nervously, wanting things to go just right, but hoping to god things wouldn't go wrong. He watched as Some Machokes helped set up audio and several electric instruments up, then walked to the several tables he had set up, making sure the name tags were straight. Suddenly he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Relax Lance. Everythings FINE. Go get ready, take a bath or SOMETHING, you're making the Pokemon nervous." Russell said, turning him around to face him. Lance grinned sheepishly and looked around.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just getting antsy. The Bath sounds appealing though." Lance rushed past Russell to an elevator. Russell shook his head and smiled.  
"Man he's got it bad for Sabrina." He muttered.  
  
  
  
Lance checked the Pokeball again, making sure he had the correct Pokemon in it, a volunteer from the Pokemon reserves. He set it in the Velvet lined wooden box and closed the lid, then checked his clothes. He had decided a Traditional Tuxedo with his Overcoat would be adequate, but without his Trusty Parks' Gym Hat. He had decided to, for once, comb his hair and make it look nice, this was going to be a big night. He checked the clock again, 7:15pm, he had forty five minutes to get ready. He took a comb and quickly combed his ponytail, making sure there were no knots in it or anything like that. Then he combed his hair, spraying it with Mousse, then sat in his bed, laying down and thinking. Before he knew it, he could hear loud talking from outside his Gym. He sighed and quickly put his fancy clothes on, then slipped the overcoat on, making sure it didn't have any wrinkles, then opened his door and walked to the front entrance, taking a deep breath. Russell and Brock stood on his right, both wearing Tuxs, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were on his left. Ash was wearing a Tuxedo, his wild hair combed somewhat so it didn't look totally out of control, and Misty was wearing a Blue dress with a white pearl necklace. Pikachu himself was wearing a Tuxedo, then walked over to Hitmonchan, who was Putting a bowtie on his Tux's Collar. Lance almost laughed, looking at Hitmonchan in His Tuxedo, then at Hitmonlee who only had a simply Bowtie, nothing covering his Silver Arm.  
"The Public awaits." Ash said quietly, taking a deep breath himself. Misty grasped his hand and smiled. Lance nodded and took a deep breath before opening the doors, seeing the small mass of people. He smiled and started his speech  
"Hello and Welcome To the new Parks' Gym! My name is Lance, the Gym Leader of this fine establishement. Now there are only Three Rules. First, NO stealing any Pokemon, Second, No wandering around without a Parks' Gym Employee, and lastly, If you don't have fun, I personally will make sure to change that! Now, What say we go on in and Have some fun and food?" Lance cried. He was rewarded by clapping. He looked around, searching the Crowd for Sabrina's face, but not seeing it. He walked back into the Gym and greeted every visitor, then Ash and Misty escorted them to the Arena telling them the Music would start soon. Lance ushered in several at a time, looking for Sabrina. As the last guest entered, Lance sighed and took a last look outside to see Sabrina herself dressed in a Black dress that almost sparkled in the light. Lance stared for a minute before Sabrina smiled and walked up to him.  
"Better late than never huh?" She said, shrugging. Lance nodded slowly and gulped.  
"Ahhh.....You look....look...very...Stunningly beautiful." Lance said, then regained his composure and stopped staring. She smirked and looked at him.  
"Same to you Lance, now, how about being my date this evening?" She asked, holding her arm out. Lance nodded a little too eagerly and linked his arm with hers, catching a Glimpse of Russell, Pikachu, Hitmonchan, and Brock staring at Lance and Sabrina as they walked towards the Arena. He caught a bit of their conversation as they walked.  
"THAT'S Sabrina?" He heard Russell exclaim.  
"How'd Lance get THAT lucky?" Brock moaned.  
"Pika pi pi ka chu pi.(By not drooling over every pretty girl that passed him.)"  
"Mon chan hit mon mon chan.(I completely Agree Pikachu, although They look positively stunning.)"  
  
  
  
Lance walked up to the Bands stage, which was lacking any Band members.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! MAY I INTRODUCE TO YOU, NUMBER ONE ON THE TOP TEN POKEMON BANDS, THEIR HIT SONG ROCKIN' ROUND THE WORLD TOPPIG THE CHARTS THIS MONTH, THE POKE-PLAYERS!" Lance said into the Megaphone, then jumped down as the Stage went black. Suddenly a spotlight shone on a Lady with bright red hair standing on the stage, holding an electric guitar and wearing brown jacket and blue pants.  
"Prepare to Loose it!" A spotlight shone on a man with Blue hair and a Saxophone, wearing the same clothes as the Girl.  
"As you hear our Music!"  
"To Protect the World from devastation!"  
"To Excite all people within our nation!"  
"To protect the good of truth and love."  
"To extend our fan club to the stars above!"  
"Jesse!"  
"James!"  
"Poke players just wait and see."  
"Amazed soon you'll be!" Suddenly a Meowth jumped from nowhere holding a Harmonica. They finally saw the complete Stage, a Machamp was at the Drums, an Arbok had a trombone, A Wheezing was floating around a gong, Likitung had a cello, and they saw another Machamp at a Piano.  
"Meowth! One...Two...ah one two t'ree!" He Counted off, then Jesse started playing her Guitar. They started playing,"2.B.A. Master" Causing several people to start dancing. Sabrina sat at table with Lance, staring at the Band, then broke out Laughing.  
"Team Rocket??? Jesse and James??" She cried between her laughs. Lance shrugged and grinned.  
"They reformed and became a band, they also caught a few more Pokemon I see. They're actually quite good." Lance admitted, listening to the Music. He watched as Brock hovered around the Refreshment table, hitting on girls inbetween talking with Russell about Breeding tips. He saw Several Trainers like Duplica and A.J, who were both dancing together, as was Ash and Misty. He laughed when he saw Some pokemon hit the Dance floor, then shook his head in amazement as his Bruisers sneaked off.  
"So Lance, how have you been?" Sabrina asked after she calmed down.  
"Fine, The Gym Construction took less time than I imagined and planned." Lance answered, still amazed at how well she looked in the Black dress.  
"I'm amazed to see Brock here."  
"Yeah, well I was kind of surprised to see A certain Gym leader in a black---Great Googily moogily how'd he get in?" Lance stared at a spiky, brown haired boy walk towards Ash and Misty wearing a Blue shirt and pants and holding a donut.  
"Gary." He muttered. Gary had been trying for several months to get a badge, failing miserably each time. Sabrina snarled, staring at the boy.  
"God, not him. The Brat's so annoying!" Sabrina hissed. Lance nodded in agreement and sighed when Ash and Misty started arguing with Gary, which ended up with Gary Pushing Misty after some comment he didn't hear. Ash immediately grabbed his Rival, who knocked his hands away. Sabrina and Lance got up simultaneously and walked over to Gary and Ash.  
".....Wasn't for Lance's Badge, you'd still be Ash the Loser!"  
"That's bull and you know it Gary!" Lance heard Misty say.  
"Gonna let your girlfriend fight for ya Loser?" Lance stood behind Gary, who didn't notice, as Sabrina walked to Misty.  
"Excuse me, you're Gary correct?" She asked, Gary nodded, then snapped his fingers.  
"You're that Pyschic nut from Saffron! The one with the not-very impressive Psychic powers!" Gary smirked. Lance could see a faint glowing from Sabrina's eyes, knowing the insult had hit home.  
"I wouldn't go around insulting people Gary, It's not healthy." She said between her gritted teeth. Gary laughed at her, his attention focused away from Ash and Misty.  
"Says you. You're as much a Loser as Ash here."  
"Hmm, as I recall Gary, Ash is currently the #1 Pokemon Master, and you're ranked so low you're not qualified to shine his shoes, much less a Pokemon master." Sabrina smirked. Gary growled, his fist without a donut clenching.  
"It was luck! He entered With Lance's badge as his eighth!"  
"Actually, He got nine Badges Gary, and all his Pokemon obey him through respect, while you convey just plain meanness." Sabrina folded her arms, enjoying annoying Gary. Ash and Misty smiled.  
"My Pokemon obey me!"  
"But how many respect you?" Sabrina countered.  
"How would you know? From what I hear you only have a weak Haunter and Alakazam!" Gary raised his hand with the donut to smush it in Sabrina's face, only to have Lance's Hand snake out and grab his Wrist. Gary turned around slowly, looking at the Gym leader.  
"Hello Gary." Lance said, his face stone. Suddenly he started squeezing Gary's Wrist painfully, making the trainer drop the donut into Lance's Other hand. He kept squeezing until the trainer fell to his knee's, his face contorted in pain.  
"AHHH! LET! ME GO! AHH!" Gary squealed in pain. Lance smiled and stopped increasing the pressure.  
"Okay Gary, I'm sick of you. You are hereby stripped of you're badges and Pokemon." Lance said. Gary looked up at him.  
"You can't do that!"  
"On the contrary! Rule 23 of the Pokemon league guide book. 'Any trainer not living up to standards or rules of conduct and/or conducting themselves in a manner not fitting a Pokemon league Trainer can be hereby stripped of His Pokemon and Badges, plus League status.' So, Hand'em over." Lance grinned. Gary frowned and shook his head. Lance sighed and dragged him over to a Sluggification. He reached his fingers into Gary's Pocket and pulled out his Pokedex, handing it to the Sluggification.  
"I want you to take the trainers Badges, and scan his Pokedex. Any Pokemon he has is to be transferred here and released into the wild." The Sluggification nodded and grabbed Gary's shoulder and pulled him away, Lance stopped him and smushed the Donut into Gary's face, then motioned for the Sluggification to take him away. He turned around only to hear clapping from Sabrina, Ash, and Misty.  
"Good Job Lance!" Misty cheered, patting his shoulder. Ash grinned broadly, shaking Lance's hand. Sabrina just smiled as the Song that was playing ended. Lance lead Sabrina over to the Refreshement table, handing her a plate.  
"Very Nice Lance. You really controlled yourself." Sabrina complemented, putting some Salad on her plate. Lance shrugged, putting various Chocolate desserts on his plate.  
"I think I bruised his wrist." Lance said, smirking a little.  
"Not surpising. I myself would have slammed him to the ground and broke his arm if he had smashed that donut in my face." Sabrina shrugged, using some tongs to put some steak on her plate. Lance looked at the band as it started to Play ,"Cool Jerk." From the 80's. He turned back and looked at Sabrina, who had set her plate down and was trying to wrestle the Ketchup bottle away from Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, Let's be reasonable."  
"Pi ka ka chu pi pi pika.(You can have this bottle over my cold dead hide.)" Pikachu growled, hugging the bottle protectively.  
"I didn't understand a word of that, but please? I need the ketchup myself." She said sweetly.  
"Pi pi pika chu.(No way no how.)" Pikachu shook it's head firmly. Lance chuckled and looked at the bottle, half empty. He grabbed a new bottle from under the table and hovered it in front of Pikachu.  
"How bout a trade Pikachu? Give us the half bottle, you get a completely new one." Pikachu thought for a minute, then handed the bottle to Sabrina. She poured some ketchup on her plate while Lance handed Pikachu the new bottle. Lance quickly took Sabrina over to their table.  
"Why the rush? And why did you give him a completely new bottle?"  
"That bottle I gave Pikachu is actually Mega-Nuclear Hot spicy red pepper sauce. He is going to be ticked." Lance whispered as they sat down. Lance grinned as he heard agonizing Screams from Pikachu, who had glugged the whole bottle down in one gulp. Pikachu ran around, it's cheeks smoking, then it spotted a glass of puncha and grabbed it, glugging it down. When that didn't work, Pikachu grabbed the Punch bowl and drank it all. It collapsed in a smoking heap, smoke pouring from it's open mouth. Sabrina started laughing wildly, holding her gut in pain. Lance barely contained laughing wildly himself, but managed to keep it in check.  
"What would you like to drink?" Lance asked. Sabrina calmed down and rubbed her eye's, still smiling.  
"I think Some water, If Pikachu hasn't Drank that as Well." She giggled. Lance nodded and got back up, stepping over the burnt out Pikachu and to where the drinks were. Luckily, there was still some water and Orange soda. He grabbed himself some orange while getting Sabrina some water, then walked back over to her.  
  
  
  
Jesse smiled as they finished their third song. She loved this job! Not only had it let them travel around the world and actually let them do flashy entrances for something other than stealing, it had given her a chance to get to know James better. She sighed and got ready to start their fourth when suddenly the lights went out.  
"What?" James asked, confused.   
"What da heck is happenin'? Suddenly everyone looked to the second stage, where a Spotlight shone on Lance's Hitmonchan, who had a guitar also. It looked at Jesse and laughed.  
"Chan Hit mon.(Beat this.)" Hitmonchan played a short little intro, sounding much liked the intro to,"Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!". Jesse growled and looked at the Hitmonchan.  
"No-one out does the Poke-Players!" She roared, then did the same intro as Hitmonchan, only slightly different, more deeper. Hitmonchan smiled and did a different Intro. It kept on like that for five minutes, the Spotlights on Jesse and Hitmonchan as they tried to outdo each other. Meowht screeched and put his harmonica to his lips.  
"Let's show dese Pokemon how ta REALLY play!" Meowth cried, starting to Play "I'm a Soul Man!" But suddenly he stopped when the lights went on, revealing this new band. Lance's Hitmonchan was on the Guitar, Scyther was playing a guitar as well, Pinsir had a Saxophone, Electabuzz was on the drums, Hitmonlee the Piano, And Kangaskhan and It's infant both had Trumpets. They started Playing "Signed, Sealed , Delivered, I'm yours!"  
"Well, are we going to let them outdo us?" James cried, putting his Saxophone to his mouth. Jesse Shook her head and looked at the rest of their band.  
"Same song as them!" She cried before starting to play as James started a;sp. Meowth tapped his foot to the rythm and started to sing to it, his Voice somehow changing from jersey accent to Little-Richards-eat-your-heart-out.  
"OOO Baby! HERE I AM! SIGNED, SEALED, DELIVERED, I'M YOOURS!" he sang, pulling the megaphone down to his level.  
  
  
Lance's Jaw dropped as he watched His Bruisers start to play. Sabrina just smiled and looked at Lance.  
"Did you plan this?"  
"Not a chance." Lance answered, then turned back to his food, placing a bite in his mouth. Sabrina looked at him and ate quietly for a minute or so.  
"Lance, I wanted to talk to you.....maybe after the Ball." She started.  
"I kinda do too Sabrina. I got a surprise for you." He smiled slyly. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.  
"Hmm! A Surprise, I wonder what it could be!" She said coyly.  
"You'll see. Do you have a hotel....what am I saying? You let me stay at your home, now it's time you stayed in mine. We got plenty of guest bedrooms we keep around for trainers." Lance declared. Sabrina looked at him, her smiled growing bigger as she swallowed the last of her salad.  
"Well, How can I refuse?" She grinned, then started on her steak. She took one bite and moaned in delight.  
"This is delicious! Who cooked this?" Lance gestured over to Warmonger's Restauraunt.  
"He's a pain, but he can cook up a storm." Lance admitted, finishing the last of his chocolate desserts. Sabrina grinned and finished her steak in record time, wiping her mouth with a napkin before sighing happily.  
"That.......was superb." She grinned, then looked at the Bands, who were finally starting to play together instead of competing, but now they were quietly discussing something. Hitmonchan nodded to Jesse and Jumped onto the second stage. James took the Microphone away from Meowth and cleared his throat.  
"This song is for all those Romantic couple's out there. Also, The Poke-Player's and The Bruiser Band hereby dedicate this song to two couples. Ash, Misty, Lance, Sabrina, this one's for you." James said, then handed the Microphone back to Meowth. They started playing a nice, slow song that Lance couldn't really identify, but it sounded very nice. Meowth yet again somehow made his voice into Michael-Bolton-is-a-wienie-compare-to-me voice and started singing.  
"The darkness slowly surrounds me...... like the deep blue sea, Who will rescue me...from this black abyss that....threatens to envelops meee?" Sabrina grinned, then looked up to see Lance holding his hand out to her.  
"May I have this dance?" Sabrina took his hand and got up.  
"Anytime." They moved to the dance floor, seeing Ash and Misty dancing, Misty's head resting on Ash's shoulder. Sabrina grinned and took Lance's hand in her right and placed her left on his hip gently, Lance did the same, looking into her eye's as they started to slowly dance to the soft, gentle music. Lance looked into her green eye's, thinking he could get lost in the emerald sea of them as they danced. They were so beautiful to him, Almost like emeralds or some sort of fine gem in their beauty. She stared back at him also, straight into his hazel eyes......Hazel....eye's? Her eye's widened in shock.  
"Lance! Your eyes...they're not white!" She whispered. Lance nodded, already knowing that.  
"I know. It happens when I don't use my power for a while. I've been too busy to really use it." He explained quietly. She nodded barely and just stared, loving the color. She couldn't really describe them, almost like a leaf turning brown in the Autumn, but not. They just seem to fit him perfectly, perfecty handsome.  
"It's better that color. They make you look much more handsome." she grinned. Lance blushed slightly.  
"Well, Your eyes?...Too stunningly beautiful to describe." He responded. She blushed and just danced with him, enjoying herself and feeling an emotion she didn't feel that often, but enjoyed. Russell and Brock were staring at them, then Brock put his head in his hands and started sobbing.  
"WAHHH! It's not fair! I never get a girl!" He sobbed. Russell hugged him and patted his back soothingly.  
"Don't worry Brock, Someday A lady will come along that loves it when you drool over her, then probably whack you unconscious." Russell said gently.  
"But Ash has Misty and Lance has Sabrina....IT'S NOT FAIR! WAAA WAA HAAA!" Brock's sobbing increased. Lance didn't even hear them, his attention focused more upon Sabrina. As the song ended Lance tore his gaze away from Sabrina and looked at the Bands, where Jesse and James were staring at the dance floor. James was crying and had Mewoth in a Hug, swooning. Jesse was conversing with Hitmonchan about the next song.  
"That...that was so Beautiful!" James sobbed.  
"Let go of me ya idiot! Yer crushin' my spine!" Meowth cried in pain. James let him go and calmed down.   
"So, any idea's for the next tune?" She asked Hitmonchan, who grinned evilly and handed her some music sheets. She handed some to each band member then read it over.  
"Dare to be stupid?" James asked skeptically. Jesse shrugged.  
"Why not? We've done that plenty of times!"   
"W'at? Dare ta be stupid or actually' bein' stupid?" Meowth teased. James shrugged and signalled to the band. Meowth Rubbed his throat and started singing, his voice Changing to a similar Weird Al Yankovic voice.  
"Put down the chainsaw and listen to me! It's time for us to join in the fight!" He sang. Lance grinned and led Sabrina to their table Quickly. She asked why the rush.  
"Just wait, you're going to love this." Lance chuckled, then stared at his Bruisers as they jumped down to the Dance floor.  
"MON CHAN MON CHAN HITMONCHAN!(LET'S ROCK DA HOUSE BRUISERS!)"  
"Pwin pwin sir pwin pwin pwin!(Let's Get down and boogey baby!)"  
"Scyth scyth scyther ther!(Rock and Roll the Night away!)"  
"Mon lee hit mon lee!(Show some fancy moves!)"  
"Ewecta ewectaabuzz lecta buzz buzz!(Cut and burn da rug!)"  
"Kangaskhan kanga kanga!(DANCE DANCE DANCE! ENOUGH PUNS!)" Kanghaskhan cried. Hitmonchan grabbed Hitmonlee and started Break dancing, balancing on his hands as he swung his feet around. Electabuzz and Kangaskhan danced using disco Moves, while Pinsir grasped one of Scyther's blade hand and spun in a circle. Sabrina stared for a minute, then broke out laughing.  
"How did you know?" She gasped inbetween laughs.   
"They Absolutely LOVE that song." Lance managed before bursting out laughing as well.  
  
  
  
  
Russell and the now Reconcile Brock said goodbye to the guests one by one, then Brock invited Russell to his room for a late nighte Latte, which Russell agreed. Lance and Sabrina were talking to Ash and Misty about their wedding.  
"So how goes the planning?"  
"We have everything ready except for a Chapel and a bridesmaid. We blew our budget on everything else." Ash said sheepishly. Sabrina smiled and put a hand on Misty's shoulder.  
"You know, It's not against League rules to have a wedding in a Gym." Sabrina reminded.  
"In fact, it would double publicity, since Ash is a Pokemon master and Misty is a Gym leader." Lance chipped in. Misty shrugged and rubbed her arms.  
"We'll probably find a Chapel, but I dunno aobut a Bridesmaid...."  
"Any candidates so far?" Sabrina asked.  
"Well, Duplica or Erika, maybe Giselle. If I really get hard up, Psyduck." Lance chuckled at the thought.  
"Yeah, really good candidate. So who's the best Man Ash?"  
"Brock of course!" Ash grinned broadly. Lance nodded, mentally slapping himself for not realizing it sooner.  
"Well, Ash, Misty, time for you two to get some sleep." Lance shooed them away. They said good night and walked to their rooms. Sabrina smiled and loked at Misty, feeling a little jealous. Lance put his arm around Sabrina and smiled.  
"Let's take a walk." Lance suggested. She smiled and nodded, then he lead her outside into the full moon light, illuminating everything in a soft light beautifully Sabrina thought to herself. Lance led her a yard forward till they were near the edge of the hill Parks' Gym Sat upon, overviewing Viridian City. Sabrina looked down at the city, the lights making it look like little stars in the sky, only the lights were multi-colored making it even more beautiful.  
"It is a nice view isn't it Sabrina?" Lance said quietly, looking down at the city as well. Sabrina nodded, then turned back to Lance.  
"Lance...I want to talk to you.....about when we kissed back at the airfield.." Sabrina started. Lance turned and looked her in the eye and nodded. She took a deep breath and rubbed her arms, trying to think of the right words.  
"I don't quite know what to say. I don't regret it, not at all, but....." Sabrina searched her mind, still trying to form the right words.  
"I don't think either of us regret the kiss Sabrina." Lance smiled. She nodded in agreement, but took another deep breath.  
"I....I haven't really known you long Lance....but...I've really grown to care for you.....more than a friend.....and....It's not love....not yet anyway I think.....but....." She felt the words stuck in her throat, not quite getting past it. Lance was still staring at her, not blinking, waiting for her to finish.  
"I....really care for you Lance." She finally said, sighing at how much energy it had taken just to say those words. Lance's eyes looked around for a minute, thinking.  
"Same here Sabrina." He finally said simply. Then he smiled and rubbed his face.  
"Now come's the kiss, like in every Movie you know? The girl admits her feelings, then the guy does, then they kiss ya know? Used to hate those parts of the movies." Lance joked. Sabrina laughed a little, relieved. He pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to her.  
"Before that part, here. Little something from the Pokemon Reserves." He explained as she took the box. She opened the lid and saw a Pokeball resting inside. She picked it up and looked at it, the words To: Sabrina, From: Lance printed in black on the top red part. She smiled and looked at Lance.  
"So, go ahead, open it." Lance urged She shrugged and tapped the grey button, releasing a Small white creature with a long tail and short little arms. She stared at it in shock, realizing what it was. A Mew.  
"Mew mew mew?(Are you my trainer?)" It asked, looking up at Sabrina. She gaped, then looked at Lance.  
"I can't.....It's...."  
"Go ahead, take it. This'll get your Parents off your back, plus this little one needs a trainer, it hated being in the reserves." Lance said gently. She blinked, then looked back at the little creature.  
"Yes, I guess I am your new trainer." Sabrina said, rubbing it's head. It released a purring noise as she rubbed it. Sabrina recalled it and placed the Pokeball back in the box, then looked backa t Lance.  
"I...Don't know what..to say." She stammered, not quite sure how to respond. Lance leaned over and huged her gently.  
"Don't need to say anything, just take good care of it." He said. She smiled and hugged him back.  
"Thank you." She said softly into his ear. She pulled back and looked at Lance, then felt him lean over and place a soft kiss on her lips, and held it.  
  
  
  
  
"Mon...mon....Hit mon chan chan mon.(That's.....that's....that's so darn beautiful!)" Hitmonchan sobbed, looking down at the two through binoculars from atop Parks' Gym. He looked over and say Jesse, James, Scyther, Pinsir, and Pikachu sobbing, hugging each other, a pile of Binocular's on one side.  
"Pi pi pika ka chu!(How sweet! Just as sweet as ketchup!)" Pikachu Sobbed as it hugged James.  
"True love blooming...oh how...how....Wonderful!" Jesse wailed quietly, Hugging James tightly. Scyther and Pinsir were hugging, bawling as well.  
"Mon chan chan! Hit mon mon chan mon chan!(Enough eavesdropping! They're going back into the Gym!)" Hitmonchan reported. Jesse sniffed, calming down. She opened the secret trap door that led to the roof and ushered them down.  
"Reminds me of Ash and Misty on that one night....." James sighed wistfully. Pikachu nodded and jumped down. Hitmonchan kept it open as Jesse and everyone else jumped into it. He jumped down lastly.  



End file.
